nythfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrakai
NAME: Barrakai (BAH-RA-KAI) OTHER NAMES: The Dark God, The Void Walker, The Shadow King, The Black Menace, The Dark Ruler, Champion of the Void, Shadow Walker, The Arch Betrayer, The Lost Son, The Fallen Brother. RACE: Primis BIRTH: The Creation Of Sons DEATH: - WEAPONS: Calamitus (Mace), The Price Of Sin (Chain), Void Tendrils HEIGHT: 11' 10" FEATS: Teleportation, Shadow Sorcery, Polymorphing. 'WARLORDS:' Morheim The Unhinged, The Beastmaster Origin Amongst the Creation of Sons Barrakai was born. Legend and myth speak of him as a black sheep amongst his brothers. His brothers speak of him as a troubled soul, one particularly interested in the infinite chasm of The Void. The Gods were told the legend of The Father and their origin through his glorious tales of creation and beauty, yet Barrakai felt unfulfilled and curiosity and his thirst for knowledge caught him. Although it was forbidden; Barrakai walked the void searching for answers he could not find. Days, months and millenia crept by. Slowly Barrakai felt the chasm touch at his utmost desires, like a lover yet like nothing he knew was even there. Barrakai knew not why his heart did not feel the feelings his brothers felt. Content, happiness, love, these were foreign to him. Barrakai would lay in the chasm, just trying to feel it. To commune with it would stir something in his heart, something he had never felt before. It whispered to him, or so he thought. Swearing he could hear the slightest tickle of auditory vibration when he focus enough. Just on the edge of his sensory perceptions, he knew there had to be something more. Reaching his hand out in an almost gracious manner he held his hand outstretched trying to grasp at this emptiness he felt could hear him. "Feel me dear." He felt tickle his perceptions. His eyes opened wide he lay stunned, reflections of pure black filled his eyes. "Welcome" he softly mumbled, turning his hand trying to feel the darkness. Barrakai would slowly learn to commune with the emptiness that lay around him. Unbeknownst to him, the poison was already in his veins. Changing every passing moment into a soul that was not made true. His affection for the shadow grew, slowly his feelings began to mimic a feeling his brothers called 'love'. Speaking to his beloved, he was convinced by his lover that his father had lied about the origins of his kin. The Betrayal His brothers worried for him, for they knew not where he lay or what he had done. But they knew he was different. Slowly but surely; Barrakai was changing. The spark of a soul they once knew in his eyes was almost surely gone. To converse with him was almost like speaking to the void itself, however scarce his responses may have been. His more warmer brethren Urion and Diabolus would try to consolidate him. Volkon knew better than to disobey the command of his father. Seething with anger at such betrayal; Diabolus would have no part in it. Worried for him, Urion pressed Barrakai to speak to him, with such caring words; Barrakai's soul felt the last strain of his care leap to Urion hoping in vain that he would somehow come back to his normal self.